


Vesmírný requiem

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Death, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Sherlocka nikdy příliš nezajímal vesmír. Nedíval se v noci z okna a neobdivoval jeho krásu. Nepozoroval východ ani západ slunce. Nekochal se rozlehlým prostorem plným kyprých mraků.Pak ale přišel John a ukázal na nebe.





	Vesmírný requiem

Sherlocka nikdy příliš nezajímal vesmír. Nedíval se v noci z okna a neobdivoval jeho krásu. Nepozoroval východ ani západ slunce. Nekochal se rozlehlým prostorem plným kyprých mraků.  
Pak ale přišel John a ukázal na nebe. A to, co Sherlock spatřil bylo neuvěřitelné. Viděl tmu, v jejím ponurém závoji, objímající světla hvězd. Viděl rodící se i umírající slunce. Viděl vše, co mu ta léta unikalo.  
Nejraději sedával ve svém pohodlném křesle a díval se na Johna. Díval se na jeho tvář ozářenou paprsky slunce. Díval se na jeho ruce, když se pohybovali po klávesnici a vrhali stíny na spokojená písmena pod jeho prsty. Díval se na jeho hruď, když usnul na gauči po náročném dni. Cítil každý jeho nádech a výdech. V těch chvílích mu přišel John neskutečně blízký a vzdálený zároveň.  
Jedno bylo Sherlockovi jasné. John Watson je nádhernější než obloha, slunce a všechny planety světa a on, Sherlock Holmes, z té krásy žije a dýchá. Najednou ani nevěděl, jaké bylo dýchání bez Johna. A ani to vědět nechtěl... 

Dusil se. Tak takhle to tedy je. Před Johnem žádné dýchání nebylo. Před Johnem nebylo nic, co by stálo za uložení do paměti.  
Teď se to Sherlockovi vracelo. Ta nicota. Jenže ji doprovázely vzpomínky. Drtili ho ze všech stran. Hvězdy, paprsky, měsíc, slunce a John. Hlavně John.  
Mohl by žít takhle navěky. Jen ze vzpomínek a záblesků své geniální paměti. Odřízne se navždy od okolního světa a bude žít ve svém paláci mysli. S Johnem.  
A tak se stalo, že Sherlock odplul ve svých myšlenkách příliš daleko. Mycroft se ho snažil vzbudit. Paní Hudsonová se ho snažila vzbudit. Nebylo to k ničemu. Sherlock zemřel s úsměvem na tváři a obrazem své lásky před očima.


End file.
